


A Ghost Stole My First Kiss

by andtheny



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, But also compliant with my AU, Canon Compliant, Could be read either way, Death, Drabble, F/M, Ghosts, Guilt, Introspection, Kissing dead guys is hot, Love Poems, Poetry, Pre-Relationship, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sort Of, This poem is gonna kill it at a poetry slam, Ultimate goth move, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andtheny/pseuds/andtheny
Summary: "A ghost stole my first kiss. Seemed fair, since I killed him."A poem by Sam.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Phantom/Sam - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	A Ghost Stole My First Kiss

A ghost stole my first kiss

Seemed fair, since

I killed him

Unintentional manslaughter

But he says it's fine

What's a death between friends?

A ghost stole my first kiss

No, I stole his

Took the plunge

Guess I don't know how to read a room

He paled

Lost all color

Became transparent

I could see my hands

Gripping his shoulders

Grasping at the air

Then he dissolved, like smoke

I stole a ghost's first kiss

And also, his life

But he says the perks are great

He took me flying once

I felt like motherfucking Lois Lane

So it's fine

It's

It's fine


End file.
